


On o nas nie wie

by Raspberry_Glass



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry_Glass/pseuds/Raspberry_Glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tekst pisany z okazji 'Tygodnia Kreaturek'. Można traktować jako osobną miniaturkę, a można jako prequel do czegoś dłuższego, co prawdopodobnie pojawi się w przyszłości.<br/>Zejście do świata śmiertelników jest dla Aresa kuszące. Szczególnie gdy pojawia się w nim pewna interesująca osoba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On o nas nie wie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).



Mężczyzna ze znudzeniem przyglądał się sufitowi, na którym znajdował się ogromny fresk przedstawiający Gigantomachię. Musiał przyznać, że Kalipso wykonała kawał dobrej roboty idealnie oddając klimat tamtej wojny. Odetchnął głęboko, powoli upił łyk wina z dużego, złotego kielicha i skupił się ponownie na słowach kobiety stojącej przed nim.  
\- ... i nie możesz tak po prostu zejść na ziemię i mieszać w życiu ludzi. A już w szczególności nie w życiu mojego syna!  
\- Ależ ja nie chcę mieszać w jego życiu - powiedział stanowczo i ułożył się wygodniej w fotelu. - Mam zamiar się w nim po prostu pojawić - dodał z uśmiechem. Nie był zdziwiony, gdy nagle przy jego szyi pojawił się grot włóczni.  
\- Oboje wiemy, że gdzie się nie pojawisz, tam wprowadzasz chaos, Aresie - warknęła i wzmocniła nacisk. - Dodatkowo, Stiles o nas nie wie.  
Bóg natychmiastowo spoważniał i posłał kobiecie twarde spojrzenie.  
\- Dokładnie, moja droga - on o nas nie wie. Półbóg nie znający swego pochodzenia! - pokręcił głową. - Nie uważasz, że już najwyższy czas, aby się dowiedział? To tylko kwestia czasu, aż inni się nim zainteresują. Nie zdołasz go wtedy obronić.  
Nacisk broni na jego gardle zelżał, by po chwili całkowicie zniknąć, jednak ta wciąż była w niego wycelowana. Bogini spojrzała na Aresa badawczo, a następie opuściła włócznię i westchnęła zrezygnowana.  
\- Przyznaję, że możesz mieć rację. Mów, co zamierzasz zrobić.  
Bóg wojny uśmiechnął się widząc, że tę konfrontację już wygrał. Nie sądził, że z Ateną pójdzie mu tak łatwo, ale nie zamierzał narzekać. Zapatrzył się w ogień ogromnej pochodni w przeciwległym kącie komnaty.  
\- Tak właściwie, to nie mam planu - przerwało mu kpiące prychniecie, jednak kontynuował niezrażony - ale wiem, że pozostanę w świecie ludzi na dłużej, dlatego już stworzyłem sobie ludzką tożsamość. - Poruszył kielichem wprawiając wino w ruch i skierował swoje zielone oczy, teraz pełne rozbawienia, na Atenę. - Jak myślisz, czy pasuje do mnie Derek Hale?


End file.
